


The Ascendant Prince of Carthya

by AntoniaHale



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Candy King - Freeform, He has a wolf, Jaron would not live on the streets, Latamer deserved better, Yes I posted all the chapters at the same time, sorry - Freeform, the wolf kind of dissapears halfway through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaHale/pseuds/AntoniaHale
Summary: Jaron is supposed to be smart and clever, so he would have thought things through.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Preparation

The knock on my door woke me from the sleep I had settled into. “Who is it?” I asked still half asleep, wondering who would dare to wake me at such an outrageous hour.

“Lord Kerwyn, Your Highness. May I enter?” came a voice from the other side of the door.

That got my attention, my eyes flew open and I quickly realized that 1) I had fallen asleep at my desk and my back did not like that, 2) it was already quite late in the morning and I was late to breakfast, and 3) I had important papers that I didn’t want anyone, including Kerwyn, to see lying on my desk in plain sight. 

“Just one moment.” I yelled through the door stuffing the papers into a backpack that I stuffed into my suitcase. “Come in.” I said when I was done.

Kerwyn opened the door and bowed, “I realize you are upset that your parents are sending you away, but I thought you would at least eat breakfast with them. It will be a while before you get to do so again, Your Highness.”

“I.. oh, yes, well I meant to but I was up late… getting ready.” I said grabbing the shirt I had laid out for today last night and quickly changing. “There, off to breakfast.” I turned to leave.

“Your Highness.”

“Yes Kerwyn.” I said turning around to face him.

Kerwyn smiled, “You have ink on your face.” He said grabbing a wet sponge from the bowl on my dresser and wiping the ink off. “There, that’s better.”

“Thanks.” I said before practically running to the dining room.

  
When I entered the room, my father gave me a disapproving look for being late, but at least he wasn’t scolding me for having ink on my face. Thank you Kerwyn. I took my seat and the food was promptly brought out. 

We ate in silence for a few minutes and I almost thought it would have been better if I had stayed in my room. I suddenly realized that I would greatly prefer this silence to any discussion about regarding the fact that I was being sent away.

But of course, that couldn’t be avoided. “I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends in Bymar.” My mother said, “it won’t be forever Jaron.”

“I’m not making any friends in Bymar.” I said through gritted teeth. It was unfair of me to take my anger out on her, but I was angry. My family was sending me away. It wasn’t them I was angry at though; I was angry at myself for giving them a reason to send me away. 

“Jaron,” Darius said softly, “promise me you will try to make the most of your situation, at least try to make friends. You might find going to school in Bymar to be a pleasant experience if you just try to enjoy it.”

I sighed. I looked him in the eyes, “Fine. I promise that I will try to make the most of my situation and make friends.” Darius smiled, so did my mother, my father just relaxed a little. Probably hoping that by ‘make the most of my situation’ I don’t mean ‘try my hardest to get in as much trouble as I can’. 

Unfortunately for him, that might be a valid concern. “I need to finish packing.” I said hurrying out before they could object. 

Back in my room I straightened the papers I had put away earlier and put some clothes and other items inside the backpack as well. Then shut the backpack in the suitcase. 

No way was I going to Bymar. I think a nice vacation to some beach would be nice. I heard there were some private beaches in southern Avenia, maybe I could sneak onto one.

Then I could move forward with the rest of my plan. 

It was almost time to leave. I still had to see Kerwyn one last time, I had something to give him. As if on cue, another knock came to the door. 

I opened it to see Kerwyn. After letting him into the room he said, “I’m going to miss you, Your Highness.” 

“I’m going to miss you to Kerwyn, but I’ll be back eventually.” He was about to say something else but I started talking before he had the chance, “There is something I need you to keep safe for me.”

I pulled out a small envelope with a red wax seal on it. “Keep it safe, open it only when I return.”

He raised an eyebrow but tucked the envelope into a hidden pocket. He didn’t say whatever he had been about to earlier. “Your carriage is ready, Your Highness.” He said instead. 

“Right.” I said half heartedly smiling. I started to leave but paused at the door. I ran back and almost knocking him onto the bed embracing him in a hug. “See you someday.” I said trying to hold back tears. 

To my relief he hugged me back, something I always wished my father would do, but he wasn’t exactly a touchy feely kind of person. 

Then, I left.


	2. Not in Carthya anymore

I sat in the carriage, peering out the window, watching as the town of Isel grew closer. My family had seen me off, though it had been quick and quiet. It was just a small deal, and I couldn’t help but think of it as nothing but an interruption of the few people who showed up’s days. 

I got out of the carriage and quickly boarded the ship, only stopping to make sure my suitcase was sent to my room. I also complained of sea sickness and went to my room shutting the door tightly and locking it.

I opened the porthole in my room and dumped the calming medicine they gave me out into the water below. Then I opened my suitcase, quickly changed into a pair of servant’s clothes I had borrowed. My crown I sat on the bed, left as a message that I had ran away.

After making sure no one was looking I tossed the backpack I had packed onto the pier, squeezing out the porthole myself afterward. 

Walking away from the boat, I felt freer than I had ever felt before. 

To disguise my identity, I had a cloak on, that would have to go soon. The cloak prevented people from seeing my face, but also made it harder for me to see my surroundings.

That was not something I wanted, especially in Avenia. 

I went into the first barber shop I found and, using an Avenian accent, asked him to dye my hair black. I payed him with one of the coins I had packed, then left. Stepping out into the street with my hood off, I prepared for someone to recognize me, but no one did. 

Passing by the harbor I saw the ship I was supposed to be on a far distance off. Left with out realizing I wasn’t on it. I smiled. 

Now, time to go find a nice beach, but for that I would need a horse. 

  
Walking through the market I examined all of the merchandise. Isel was an Avenian town, but it wasn’t as poor as most others. Lots of trade came through here, even some from lands across the sea. 

As I admired a bunch of daggers a man bumped into me. I almost shouted at him before realizing he was very strong looking. Taking that into account, and also the fact that I shouldn’t act entitled if I didn’t want to blow my cover, I decided to let it go. 

The man on the other hand snapped “Watch where you’re going you #*@$#%*&@$###**.” 

Half of me was amazed at all the new words I had just learned. The other half was just pissed off that this #*$%# was angry at me when he was the one who bumped me. 

“Don’t mind him,” a man selling little pastries said, “that’s Sir Brentle. He’s a d!ck, all the time. Ha ha. He can’t even keep servants for very long because they leave. So he has to do everything himself. Pastrie?”

I smiled. “Sure.” I said suddenly very hungry. 

I turned to leave but saw Sir Brentle going into a tavern, leaving his horse unattended. Well, finders keepers, losers weepers. 

I named the horse Victorem, which was latin for winner or victor. I rode Victorem to a town called Dichell, that definitely smelled like a ditch. 

I very securely tied my new steed to a post outside the towns church before heading inside. Inside I found a priest reading an old worn bible. Dropping a coin into the offering I said, again using an Avenian accent, “I need to confess some sins.” 

The church didn’t have a confessional, so I just sat next to the priest on the front pew. 

“I caused my family a lot of pain, now I’ve run away. Also I stole a horse, but the owner was a #....uh, not a nice person.” I caught myself. Better not to use the new words I learned today in a church. 

“Stealing is wrong no matter who it’s from.” The priest said.

I looked at the priest, “agree to disagree” I said under my breath.

The priest raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure the saints will see it like that.”

“But they might.” I pointed out, “You never know for sure.”

The priest and I continued talking for hours until I said, “I should probably find an inn, and some food.”

“Wait,” the priest said, “the inn’s here are no place for someone like you, why don’t you stay with me?”

I paused, should I risk it, “Okay.” I said selfishly, knowing staying with the priest would be better than any of the inns. 

The priest closed and locked the church door and began walking, I followed walking beside him leading Victorem. 

As we walked we passed a couple of gossiping women, “… ship was attacked by the pirates.” said the younger of the two.

The older one, interest peaked exclaimed, “What about the prince did he make it?”

I turned, What? “Excuse me! What were you saying about the prince?” I said and the priest stopped seeing that I did. 

“Ohhh, Father!” the younger woman said completely ignoring me, “It’s awful! Prince Jaron’s ship was attacked by the Avenian pirates. They’re saying it was a massacre, no one survived.”

The priest looked at me and I tried not to betray my identity. Pretended not to care. 

“Well, I will pray for the souls of those who were killed.” The priest said. 


	3. Jaron's dead now

Back at the priest’s home we ate a simple dinner. I didn’t mind it was good and I was too preoccupied thinking about how I would be dead right now if I hadn’t ran away. 

“You know, it’s kind of odd, I’ve spent the whole evening with you and I don’t even know your name.” the priest said breaking me out of my thoughts.

“Oh… well, my name is Sage.” I said, because that was a spice that was sitting on his kitchen counter. 

“Really? That’s a fascinating name.” the priest said, “But are you sure it’s yours.”

He knew.

I looked him in the eyes, “You can’t tell anyone. If they find out I’m alive they’ll come after me.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell, Your Highness.” The priest said. 

I stayed with him that night, he did his best to make me comfortable, but early in the morning, before he woke up, I wrote a note and left. The pirates might come looking for me, and I couldn’t let them find me with him. I couldn’t be the cause of his death. 

  
I travelled on to southern Avenia, until I found some private beaches. I found a beach house that was abandoned, like hadn’t been touched in years. Half of it was even falling apart. 

Upon further inspection it appeared the resident had died in his sleep, I would not be touching the bedroom. Surprisingly, the house had been untouched by thieves. Probably because it was hard to see, hidden behind some overgrown trees and bushes. 

This would be the perfect place to hide for a while. Forget the dead body and the fact that the house might be haunted… or something. There was even food preserved in glass jars in a cellar, and some wine.

I thought of what the priest had said about stealing. Well… he’s dead, so technically it’s not stealing. 

I also found some other things, a silver ring with a brilliant blue gem on it, a beautiful knife with pearls on the handle. 

Part of me felt bad, but it wasn’t like the dead guy was going to use it. 

  
The first month was lonely, I constantly thought about my family. Part of me wanted to run back, to just go home. But I knew my father wouldn’t want that. If he knew I was alive, he would tell me to stay away. So, I stayed here, in this house. I spent a lot of time on the beach, which resulted in a pretty nice tan. 

One day I was exploring the surrounding woods when I heard a growl. I turned to see a wolf, huge and pure white. I grabbed my knife from my belt, I didn’t want to hurt it though. 

I didn’t end up having a choice. It attacked. 

It’s claws scratched the left side of my face. It went to bite my throat, but I was quicker. I stabbed it through the heart. 

For a while I just sat there, looking at it. Eventually I decided to just leave and go back to the house. On the way back though, I heard rustling, I turned around and saw a tiny little wolf puppy back into a bush. 

I bent down, it was so tiny compared to what I could only assume was it’s mother. The puppy was all white too, except for its front feet which were black, as if it was wearing socks. 

I reached a hand out for it. I felt terrible, I just killed it’s mother. The puppy didn’t seem to care though, it was a curious little thing and just walked right up to me. 

I took it with me back to the house, and named it Havoc.

  
It had been two months, since I ran away. In my time at this house I had done a lot of thinking. I had decided a few things,

1) I could not go home, I could not reveal my identity as long as the pirates existed, because they would never stop until I was dead. Also, I had heard while I was at a local market that my father wasn’t going to declare war unless a body was found. I couldn’t be the reason my country went to war. Couldn’t cause any of my people to die. 

2) I did not want to live on the streets, and I had a plan to keep that from happening. I had found some candies in this house along with a recipe for how to make them. I was going to build a candy empire, because, who doesn’t like candy?

3) I was going to fulfill my promise to Darius. I will try to make the most of my situation and make friends. (Havoc and Victorem each count as half a friend so in total I have 1 friend already)

That said, I was almost out of food and needed to leave soon. I would stay the night and leave tomorrow. I needed to do a couple things before I left.

First, I died my hair again. This was much harder than it had looked. My hair had gotten long, I decided not to cut it, but wear it in a pony tail or a bun (like the fire nation style from Avatar the last airbender)

Second, I had found a cart that was in fairly good condition in the stable where I kept Victorem. I prepared that. It was a small cart, and Victorem was a strong horse, so maybe it would work. (Forget the fact that riding horses and cart pulling horses are different. 

Last, I packed my backpack. I took the ring, it would help with my disguise, the knife I kept too. I also took the rest of the food, some blankets and pillows, money, and some other valuable items (to sell for more money) 

I went to sleep and left early in the morning. I left as Sage DeHale of Avenia, son of a failed musician and a barmaid. 


	4. Roden

I traveled through Avenia, I wasn’t sure exactly were I was going, but I ended up in a town called Navenstill. I’d never been here before, it was a very small, town. I didn’t want to stay in the inn which looked as if it would fall apart if you touched it, and though in Carthya, I was still worried about thieves. So, I slept in my cart.

The next day I bought more food and continued on. Just as I was entering the outskirts of a town called Benton, I saw a boy and an older gentleman sword fighting. What caught my attention was that the boy seemed to be purposely losing, though the older gentleman didn’t seem to notice. 

I watched for a while until they finally stopped and the gentleman asked if he could help me. I told him, no, I just wanted to watch. 

I had kept practicing my sword fighting, but without an opponent (and a sword) it wasn’t as effective. I moved on after a while. In town I spotted an orphanage. If you could call it that. 

I bought a barrel of apples at a shop and had it taken to the orphanage. The headmaster looked confused. “My name is Sage DeHale. I am looking for someone to buy,” I said,

“Whether or not I find someone here that I am interested in, these apples are yours. This place looks like it could use them.”

The headmaster, Master Grippings, was very appreciative. He gathered all of the orphan children and had them line up. I asked each one their name, any skills they have, and what they wanted to achieve in life. 

I got through all of them and didn’t find anyone I wanted. One boy however, Latimer, seemed to be sick, I gave Master Grippings some money and told him to get Latimer whatever medicine he needed to get better. 

“And this is all of the children you have here?” I asked. 

He looked them over, “Well, no. There is one more actually. Roden. He’s probably out fighting with that old soldier again.”

“Roden?” I said, “Brown hair, taller than me by several inches?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know when he will be back?” I asked. 

“Well fifteen minutes maybe. He’s everyone knows to get here in time for dinner.” Grippings said.  
I held out a gold coin. He stared at it for a while, the orphans did too. He snapped out of his shock and grabbed the coin. “Thank you.” He whispered.

  
I lay in my cart, Havoc hidden under a blanket beside me. He liked to do that. After a while Roden came out of the orphanage, apparently he had used a backdoor to go in. 

He looked nervous, but when he saw me looking at him he put a brave face on. “Hello, uh… Master DeHale.” Roden said. 

“Sage.” I said, “You can call me Sage. Not ‘master’ or anything like that. Come, lets get going.” I gestured for Roden to get up on the cart. When he did, Havoc started moving under the blanket. 

“This,” I said, “is Havoc.” I pulled the blanket off Havoc who crawled closer and sniffed at Roden. 

Roden held a hand out which Havoc was more than happy to lick. “Good. You two like each other, and that,” I pointed to the horse, “is Victorem.”

I snapped the reins and Victorem began to move forward. We’d ridden for a while when Roden asked, “So, what exactly do you want me for Sir Sage.”

“Just Sage, and you are going to be my friend.” I said. “Let’s play a game, I will ask a question, you give me an answer, then you ask a question and I give an answer.”

“Okay.” Roden said.

“What do you know about your family” I asked.

Roden looked down, “Not much, I was in the care of a nanny, she dropped me off at the orphanage during a really bad winter storm.” He said, “All I know is that my mother’s name was Havanila.”

“I see,” I said.

“What about you? What is your family like?” Roden asked.

“Oh. Well, my family and I are… It’s complicated. My father is strict, he always tried to make me behave and well, act like something I just wasn’t. My mother is loving and kind and gentle. I have a brother too, handsome, and… well, he’s everything my father every wanted.” I said. “I haven’t seen them in a while.”

Before he could ask more about them, I said, “So what do you want out of life?”

“I want to be a soldier.” He said instantly glowing with pride, “I’ve always wanted to, but I can’t read. The man you saw me fighting with, he was a soldier once, he retired. I practice with him a lot.”

“You were going easy on him.” I said. 

Roden looked at me shocked, “You could tell?”

“Yes, I actually know a thing or two about sword fighting. I could teach you.”

  
Roden and I had just made camp, or, Roden did most of the work and I told him what to do. I bought him, I was gonna make the most of it, just like I promised Darius. Make the most of my situation.

We sat down next to our fire in a little clearing I had found away from the road and ate, then we got some sticks and did a little sword fighting. I had to admit, he was good, but he lacked proper form. I taught him a little, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. 

When we finally went to bed, we talked for a while. The last thing I remember before drifting off was saying, “Guess we’ll have to find someone to teach you how to read.” And feeling the excitement radiate off my new friend. “And I think I’d like to learn how to throw knives.”


	5. Tobias

The next day we made it all the way to Drylliad. Along the way I taught Roden how to write his name, but I did not have the patience to teach him how to read and write. 

Once in Drylliad the first stop was a pawn shop where I sold some of the valuable items I had taken from the beach house. I also traded a couple for a knife I saw in the shop. 

When finished I returned outside to where I had left Roden with the cart. I gave the knife to him, I had the pearl knife, so I figured I should get him one.

He admired it and I had to threaten to take it back to get him to stop thanking me. His new knife was made out of a dark metal, had little gems in it that matched his eyes, and the handle was wrapped in black leather. 

We stopped at a tavern after that, leaving Havoc to guard the cart, though we sat next to the door just in case Havoc needed backup. 

Roden finished his food and still looked hungry so I got another plate and we shared. I kept looking out the window, I could see the castle from here. It was strange to be this close to the castle, this close to home. 

I decided not to move on tonight, we would stay at an inn, a nice one that had a safe place for us to store our cart (though Havoc had proven to be a very good guard dog earlier). I thought it better safe than sorry. 

During the night I slipped out of our rooms window. I went to a secret entrance to the castle, one that leads straight into the kitchen. There were no servants up this late at night, but there were guards on duty. More guards than I remember, father must have increased security after the whole pirate’s thing. 

Still, I knew how to get through my castle without being seen. I went to my room where I grabbed a few more spare coins I had lying around. 

I was on my way back out walking through the library when I saw the painting. It was of my family, still drying. It hurt to see them there, without me, though, Havoc’s mother had left a scar on my face. 

This wouldn’t do at all, I thought. The paint was still next to the painting, my mother could draw, I had learned a little from her, so I got some out and painted myself in the background. Unless you studied the picture carefully, you would miss it. 

In the picture, in the back, where an open curtain let light shine in, there I stood drawn into the rays of light, like a ghost. Leaning against the window, rolling a coin over my knuckles. I drew myself without the disguise. 

When I finished, I realized that it had taken longer than I thought it would. Servants would be walking up soon, I needed to be out before then. 

Roden was awake when I climbed back inside. “Where did you go?” he asked.

“For a walk.” I said.

“You didn’t take Havoc.” he said pointing at the wolf stretched out across my bed, getting slobber all over.

“No, I didn’t.”

Roden shrugged and let it go. I ordered breakfast to be sent up. 

After breakfast, we bought some more supplies and headed out of town. We stopped in Tithio for lunch, and ended up in Gelvins by the evening. 

Roden stayed in the cart with Havoc while I entered the orphanage in Gelvins. “I’m looking for someone who can read and write, preferably a boy, around my age if possible.” I told the headmaster. 

He took one look at me, left and came back with a boy. I took out a book I had grabbed from my room and opened it. “Start reading.” I said. The boy read, once he finished a paragraph I took the book back. “What is your name?”

“Tobias” he answered.

“Well Tobias, you are coming with me.” I said, and handed the headmaster a gold coin.

We stayed at another inn, Roden and I both let Tobias eat the most, he was definitely hungry. When we were done Tobias said, “So let me get this straight. You bought Roden to be your friend and you bought me to teach Roden how to read.”

“Not exactly.” I said. “I am going to change the world, and you both are going to help me.” 

They both looked at each other, and I grinned.


	6. In Mendenwal

I through a knife at the wall and hit the center of the bull’s eye. Just a skill I had learned, Roden had made a lot of progress in his reading/writing. He also had quickly surpassed me in sword fighting, but I would never admit it out loud. 

Four months had past, during that time Roden, Tobias, and I had travelled to Pivolin, the capital of Mendenwal. I thought Mendenwal would be the perfect place to start my candy empire. 

We had opened a shop, we called it The Lodge. We also got some orphans from a local orphanage to work in the shop, interact with customers, and make the candy. 

The shop was fairly successful, but not as successful as I needed it to be. Then, I heard about the contest.

Every year there was a contest, businesses could enter, they would compete to see who served the best food. A panel of judges would judge a meal made by the business. I looked into it and for my candy shop, all I had to do was incorporate the aspect of sugar into every dish I would serve. 

I told Tobias and Roden I wanted to enter and they laughed, “Sugar in every dish? We will definitely lose.” Tobias said. 

“I agree with Tobias.” Roden said, “sugar in every dish sounds… way too sweet.”

“We’re doing it.” I said.

  
Everyone stared at me, “Uhh, Sage? I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Said one of the Mendenwal orphans, a girl named Naomi. 

I sighed, “You all think we will lose. Do none of you have faith in me?”

“We’re all just children.” a younger boy named Isaac said, “a lot of people think we are just a joke already. A bunch of children with our heads in the clouds.”

“We can do this.” I said, “and when we do, they won’t be able to laugh at us anymore. We can win, and if we don’t, what do we have to lose?” I said. Everyone was quiet, I could tell they weren’t quite convinced. “Besides, it will be fun, if nothing else. So Naomi, Yuri, Andre you guys brainstorm ideas for the main course. Remember, the sugar can’t be overpowered. Just a hint of sweet taste will do. Sasha, Isaac you two work on the dessert idea. We’re a candy shop, we should be able to beat everyone else at dessert at least. Roden, Tobias, you two work on an idea for our uniform, I want people to notice us.” I turned, “I will go sign us up.”

I walked down the street. Truth was, I was just as nervous as they were. Though I hadn’t told them, one of this years judges happened to be King Humfrey himself who wasn’t all that fond of sugar. 

By now I had made my way to the city office where I could sign The Lodge up for the contest. I was filling out the paperwork when I heard two men laughing. I looked up, “So the child run candy shop thinks they have a shot at winning?” The first man said, his paperwork half filled out.

“Now, now, Charles,” the second man said looking up from his paperwork. He had a straight face but I could see the amusement in his eyes. “Don’t be so mean. Sage DeHale isn’t it?” he said. 

“Yes” I answered, continuing my paperwork.

“May I give you some advice?” the man said.

I looked up, “Sure.” I said.

“Don’t even bother entering. My business has served the King on many occasions. We cater to some of his most lavish parties, and have won the contest for the past five years.

Save yourself from embarrassment. Just don’t enter.” He said, he had said it kindly though, and I knew he truly meant no offense.

I stood up having finished the paperwork, “Thank you for the advice Sir, but I intend to win. You’d better prepare, because I plan on being a worthy opponent.” I said it with more confidence than I felt, then turned in the paperwork and left.

We were officially entered into the contest.

  
I didn’t go back to The Lodge immediately, instead I walked around the town for hours to gather myself before heading back. I was not prepared for what I found when I stepped in the door though. 

Instead of just brainstorming, they had actually made some of their ideas. The groups I had split them into were long forgotten. 

The second they saw me they dragged me over to a table where food was laid out. Taste test after taste test. When I had tasted all the dishes, they asked me what I thought. 

“Well,” I said, “you’ve done… way more than I expected. Uhhhh… I think I like this meat, the best, it’s sweet but balanced. What is it?”

“Honey Ham.” Naomi answered.

“Okay, and I think these glazed carrots go great with the Honey Ham.” I said. We went on and on until we had come up with a perfect dinner. 

“What about dessert?” I asked.

Isaac answered, “We were thinking about trying to make a dessert from the east. It’s new here and hasn’t quite caught people’s attention. It’s called ice cream.”

“But we haven’t quite decided what flavor ice cream. You can flavor it with almost anything, chocolate, vanilla, fruit…”

“We should try peanut butter!” Andre said.

“No!” Naomi said, “peanuts are for commoners. We can’t serve them peanut butter ice cream.”

“We could serve multiple types.” I said, their enthusiasm was rubbing off on me, and for the moment all my worries vanished. I had asked them to brainstorm, they went above and beyond. With the food before me I felt sure we could win.

Roden and Tobias came out of the backroom with a stack of papers and handed them to me. On the papers were designs for uniforms. I decided to let everyone vote on which one we wanted to go with. Maybe we could do this.


	7. The Contest

The day of the contest we went to the palace, only six people could come, so the others would have to wait at the shop. Roden, Naomi, Sasha, Andre, Yuri, and I followed a guard to the prepared kitchen station set up for the Lodge. 

Each of us wore a white shirt with a blue sun outlined in silver on the front, our names embroidered above our hearts. Our pants were dark navy blue matching our hats (like a train conductors’ hat). The hats had a sun to, a silver sun. 

I gave an encouraging speech and we got started cooking. The appetizers went out and then the main course. We had a little down time in between that and dessert. So, we started talking. Other groups did as well.

I noticed the two men from the city office talking and looking at us. Like in the office, Charles I think his name was had a nasty grin on his face, but the other man had kinder features. 

I walked over to them. “Lovely weather we’re having.” I said.

“Who designed your outfit, a child?” the nasty man said.

“Well, I suppose Roden is still a child, so yes, I think it looks rather fitting don’t you. The sun will rise, and so shall we.”

“You don’t even stand a chance.” He said.

“We’ll see, the scores for appetizers are about to come in.” I said. Sure enough, a couple minutes later the scores came in.

The nice man’s business was first, then the nasty mans, but to his dismay, The Lodge was third, and very close. “Well, I’d love to talk, but my child friends and I need to start our dessert, they will be finished with the main course soon.” I said leaving their nervousness to bubble over. 

Back at my kitchen station I quickly shared the news that we were third out of 16. 

We began making the ice cream. After trying peanut butter ice cream I found it was quite good. I wondered, how many other things had I missed out on as a prince because it was ‘for commoners’. We decided to serve them chocolate ice cream too, one scoop of each. We dripped hot gooey chocolate over the peanut butter ice cream and sprinkled finely chopped peanuts over the chocolate ice cream.

They came to retrieve the desserts and all we had left to do was wait. 

The main course scores came in and we were happy to see we were tied for second place with the nasty man. 

I had been confident in my peanut butter ice cream decision, but I was beginning to question myself… I had known Humfrey was a judge, would he be upset at being served peanuts? He wasn’t allergic, I had made sure before deciding to serve it. But what if they refused to even try it?

“We can do this.” Roden whispered, and I noticed the others were staring at me. They must have seen my nervousness.

“Of course we can.” I replied feeling slightly better.

After what seemed like forever, the score keeper came in and announced the nice man as the winner, he would now get to go collect the reward (a royal warrant) from the King.

This would give him a tax discount on imported goods, which was another reason I had wanted to win.

Before I had the chance to say sorry for screwing it up though, the score keeper announced that the King had also decided to give a royal warrant to the second-place winners, us. (We had passed the nasty man)

Excitement buzzed through my group and I was whisked away to go receive our royal warrant. 

As I was led away, I briefly worried about whether he would recognize me. That was the last thing I needed, but I had written in the paperwork that I was the leader, so I had to receive the warrant. I had not met anyone from my life as Jaron, could this have been a mistake?

There was no time for me to worry though, because the door opened and next to the nice man, I was face to face with King Humfrey of Mendenwal.

Humfrey addressed the nice man first, apparently his name was Jerome, he congratulated Jerome on winning, again, and gave him his warrant. Jerome was then led out. 

“Your Sage DeHale?” Humfrey asked.

“Yes, Sir.” I said, “Your Majesty” I corrected myself, I was desperately praying that the Avenian accent, hair dye, and hair style difference was enough to fool him. 

“I’m impressed, I’ve never seen anyone of your standing place so high in the rankings. Your food was quite good.” He said.

“Well, Sire, I couldn’t have done it without my friends. They are the real reason it was so good.”

Humfrey made a few more comments including that the Lodge would have to serve ice cream at one of his parties some time, but thankfully he didn’t recognize me. 

Upon exiting the castle, Jerome approached me, “You were amazing.” He said, “I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” He held his hand out. 

I took it and shook it, “You better watch out, next year I’m going to win first place.” 

He smiled, “I look forward to that, good luck my worthy opponent.”

That night we celebrated, Roden, Tobias, and all our Mendenwal companions. 


	8. Influence

“What do you think it will be like?” Latimer asked me as we rode to Isel on our horses. 

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll see.” I said.

It had been two years since the contest. The contest had gotten us more popularity than I anticipated. We had grown, expanding into other major towns. The Lodge was a place orphans could go, be safe, fed, we were a giant family. 

I had even bought a piece of land in Carthya near the border of Mendenwal. There I made the Lodge headquarters; we made the candy there and delivered it to the candy shops as needed. 

All orphanages in Mendenwal and Carthya didn’t exist anymore. I had received a letter from a group in Bymar. A group of orphans wanted us to open a shop there. I was taking a few experienced members of the Lodge, Andre of Mendenwal and Latimer of Carthya with me. They would assist in helping the shop prosper. 

Looks like I would be going to Bymar after all.

  
A flag hung outside the door to the shop, a navy-blue frame, white background, and the blue sun outlined in silver. We had gotten the shop in Bymar up and running. The uniform from the contest had become the official Lodge uniform, dressed in this (though my uniform was a little fancier, with a blue half cape that matched the sun on my shirt.

I also wore silver sun shaped ear rings. 

All the members of the Lodge had insisted that as their leader I should dress like the leader. That and I was headed to the house of the King of Bymar’s sister, who also happened to be the mother of Amarinda. Princess Amarinda is betrothed to Darius. I had to admit I had been wanting to meet her for some time.

My reputation as the leader of the Lodge had gained me quite the reputation. She had actually invited me to tea. Apparently, people thought I was a hero, an incredible person for creating an organization giving all orphans a better place to live.

Not only that, the Lodge also spent money on charities and helping others. 

I didn’t feel like that though, I just felt like a liar. I didn’t want to do this forever. 

I stood outside the gate of her home and handed the guard my invitation. “Right this way.” He said and led me into the home. 

I was led to a bright parlor, one side was all windows looking out into a gorgeous garden. The beauty of the garden was equal to that of the princess who wore a lavender dress, gold necklace and matching bracelet. 

Her parents were there too, we talked for a while. They congratulated me on my accomplishments. They also asked me if I would escort Amarinda to Carthya. She was going there for the first time, and they would appreciate it if I escorted her to Isel since we were going the same day. 

I said I would, leaving on a later ship would be no problem. Amarinda asked a lot about Carthya and about Darius. I told her about Carthya and that I thought she and Darius would get along very well. 

The day Amarinda and I boarded the ship to go to Carthya was beautiful, sunny but with light fluffy clouds. 

I got of the ship in Isel and handed Amarinda off to Darius. “You’re Sage DeHale?” Darius asked.

“Yes, Your Highness.” I said trying to avoid his eyes.

He just kept looking at me, “You… you look familiar. Have we met before?”

“Maybe, I have been in Drylliad a lot this year, Your Highness.” I said.

“Ah. Yes, of course.” He said, and I looked him in the eyes.

“I should be going.” I said quickly and left before he could stop me, but I felt his eyes on my back as I hurried away.

  
It was getting dark by the time I was back in Carthya, but the moon was full and Victorem was a good horse. Suddenly I heard a scream, I took Victorem in the direction it had come from.

When I saw what was happening anger surged inside of me. Some Avenian thieves were attacking a small farm. 

I fought them off gaining a nasty cut to the stomach. I got off my horse and ran to a woman a few yards away, “Are you all right?” 

“You’re Avenian.” She said, her eyes widened, “get away from me.” She hit my stomach wound, I scrambled back in pain. 

“I’m just trying to help” I said, in my Carthyan accent this time. I heard a rustling behind me, I reached into a bush and pulled out a little girl. She looked terrified. I let her go.

She ran to the woman who turned out to be her mother. The mother gave me a strange look, “you’re really not going to hurt us.”

“No,” I said, “My name is Sage DeHale.” I said in the Avenian accent. 

“Candy King!” the little girl exclaimed, after that she seemed calmer. 

“You’re really him.” The mother said, seeming to just now take in the bloody Lodge uniform. 

I pulled out some candy from my saddlebag, “the one and only.” I said giving a little bow.

She let me near her after that, but she was very badly injured. Before she died, she asked me to take her daughter to Libeth where her grandfather lived. I said I would.

I buried her and her daughter, Nila, and I headed off to Libeth, Nila sneaking candy until I told her she would get a stomach ache. 

It was early morning when we arrived in Libeth we wandered around until Nila saw something familiar, she pointed the way from there. I dismounted my horse and took Nila in my arms, I had planned on setting her down so she could walk herself, but she looked at me with an ohh-noo-you’re-carrying-me look. 

I walked up the few stairs and knocked on the door. A servant opened the door and just stared for a moment. Then he reached out for Nila who reached out for him too. He escorted me into a sitting room and told me to wait. 

I was covered in blood so I didn’t bother sitting down, it would have stained the furniture. 

The servant came back and took me to a room where he insisted on cleaning my wound. I let him. He left giving me some privacy, I used a sponge he left to wash up and laid on the bed. I hadn’t planned on falling asleep, but I must have. 

  
I woke up to some light shining in the window, the clock said it was 10 in the morning. I got up and dressed in the clothes that had been laid out for me. 

Josh, the servant, knocked on the door shortly after that and I opened the door. “Sir, Master Harlowe would like to know if you would join him for breakfast.” Josh said. 

“Of course,” I said, following him to the dining room.

Harlowe stood when I entered and greeted me. “My granddaughter tells me you’re the Sage DeHale, the Candy King.” He said after we had sat down. 

“Ha ha well, I suppose, though I’ve never heard that nickname before, Candy King?”

“So, you’re Avenian?” he asked.

I looked at him, “I have never, and will never consider myself Avenian. I am Carthyan.”

“I see, I meant no offense.” He said.

“How long have these attacks been going on?” I asked, I was angry, how could my father let this happen.

“Years.” Harlowe said sadly.

“Why has no one informed the King?” I asked.

“I tried.” Harlowe said, “I have been to Drylliad three times. They let me speak with the prime regent, Veldergrath. He told me we need to keep peace with Avenia, and to just move farther inland.”

“The King doesn’t know.” I said, “I’m sure of it. I don’t believe he would have done nothing. I promise I will tell him. He will find out what is happening, and he’ll stop it.”

Harlowe smiled, but it was only half-hearted.

  
I met Roden and Tobias back at Lodge headquarters, they didn’t look happy, that couldn’t be good.

“A merchant ship was attacked by the pirates.” Roden said.

“Doesn’t that happen all the time?” I asked wondering why it was a problem.

“It had lots of our supplies on it, and we still have to pay for it.” Tobias said. 

“I guess we’ll have to get our supplies back then.” I told them. They looked at me as if I was crazy, maybe I was. I told them everything, the whole truth. Then I told them my plan.

“

You lied to us.” Roden said

  
A few days later, I set off from Drylliad. I had received a letter from the pirates saying they had Roden captive. The directions given said I was to get on a ship called the Andulus. I did, it was clear the captain and crew had been killed and the men in their place were pirates. 

As soon as we left the harbor, they grabbed me. My hands were tied, I was gagged, blindfolded, and thrown into the brig. 


	9. Pirates

I could have untied myself, but decided not to. After a few hours I was escorted off the ship onto dry land. 

I was taken into a building and tied to a chair. Then the blindfold came off. I sat facing the pirate King, Devlin, the pirate who had tried to kill me.

“Where’s Roden? You better not have hurt him.” I spat. 

“You mean the boy you sent to negotiate a way to get your merchandise back.” Devlin smiled. “I don’t think he appreciated being lied to this whole time. He told us everything.”

Devlin sat back in his chair his smile growing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said, but some fear had crept into my voice.

“Yes, you do. Your little game is over Jaron.” Roden said walking in. He, I noticed, wasn’t tied up, on his left forearm was the mark of the Avenian pirates. 

“Roden…” I began, anger burned in my eyes, and my voice, “You traitor!” I yelled, struggling against my bonds. Another pirate, one named Agor put a knife to my throat until I calmed down. “Go ahead, kill me.” I said looking Devlin in the eyes.

“Kill you?” a wicked grin spread across his face. “Actually, Roden gave me a great idea. Not only did he deliver you to me, he also suggested we torture you until you tell us where the Carthyan treasury is.”

I made the appropriate face of disgust and fear. Then, they began.

  
After five lashes, given by Roden to my dislike, I passed out, or pretended to pass out. They took me to a cell and chained me up, it was late so they would continue in the morning. At almost midnight though, I heard the sound of a struggle, then a key in the lock. 

Roden was on the other side, “Everything is going just as planned, Your Highness.”

“I told you not to call me that.” I said. 

Slipping out into the cool night air I saw the shadows moving on the Andulus. The ship, if the pirates had bothered to do research, was one used to transport Lodge merchandise to the Bymar shops. In it I had hidden some of the best fighters the Lodge had to offer. Now, they moved avoiding guards, toward the sleeping quarters for the pirates. 

Lily, a member of the Lodge had joined with Roden, but as a kitchen maid. The pirates would be sound asleep, and dead soon. 

It may not have been the most honorable way to get rid of the pirates, but it worked, and they weren’t exactly honorable people anyway. Roden and I went to the sleeping quarters of the senior pirates. I let Roden kill them, I didn’t have the stomach for killing. 

Devlin was the only one I left alive. When it was all done, I sent the Lodge members to find our supplies that had been stolen, load them, and take the ship back to Isel. 

  
I watched as Devlin woke, the Andulus had left about 15 minutes ago with everyone except Roden and I. He struggled as he opened his eyes to find himself tied to a chair facing me. I grabbed my knife, “No! No, please mercy.” He begged. “I can tell you information.”

“Agreed, I’m listening.” I said sitting back down. 

“A regent, Bevin Conner, he hired me to kill you four years ago.” He said.

I sat for a minute, “Okay, I’ll grant you the mercy of a quick death.”

“Nooooo! Wait there’s more, but you have to let me live.” He said.

“Fine.” I said, “if I find what ever you have to say worth something, I’ll let you live.”

“Conner is planning to assassinate the rest of your family. He bought some Dervanis oil from me. They’ll go to sleep perfectly fine and never wake up.” Devlin said.

“Not if I stop him first.”

Devlin laughed, “He’s going to do it tonight, you won’t get there in time.”

I shook my head, “He won’t get it inside the castle.”

Devlin smiled, “Gregor Breslain, your fathers captian of the guard, is working with us too. He’s going to help Conner sneak it in.”

No. no… 

I turned.

“Wait, you said you’d let me live.” He said.

“I didn’t say anything about what Roden was going to do.” I said as I ran out the door. I went to the stable and grabbed the strongest, fastest looking horse. 


	10. The End

I neared Drylliad, I knew the entrance near the kitchen would be the quickest. I ran through the tunnel; my back was on fire, but I couldn’t stop. 

I burst through the kitchen startling the servants, but I kept running. 

The door to the feast hall was open, through it I saw my father lifting his cup to his lips. I tried to yell but was out of breath. 

So, I did the only thing my tired, oxygen deprived brain could think of. I through my knife hitting my dad’s hand. He screamed, mom and Darius dropped their cups.

Then, a guard hit me across the back of the head. 

  
When I woke up, I was in the interrogation room, chained securely. “He’s awake.” The guard on the inside watching me said.

I moved my head; my neck was stiff and the motion sent blinding pain from the back of my head. I groaned. 

A few minutes passed and my father, brother, Lord Kerwyn, and Gregor Breslain walked in. I noticed my fathers’ hand was bandaged. 

“Sage DeHale” he said, and he did not sound happy. “Who sent you to try to kill me?”

“No one”

“We’re not playing games.” My brother said. “Who hired you?”

“Let’s speak just you and me, and I’ll answer all your questions.” I said. I couldn’t risk exposing Gregor when he could easily pull his sword out.

My father spoke first, “Darius isn’t going to be here alone with you.”

I rolled my eyes, “what afraid I’ll get out of this chair somehow.”

“You will address him as ‘Your Majesty’” Kerwyn said.

“How about Darius and Kerwyn? … Your Majesty” I said

My father thought for a moment, then nodded and left, though I doubt he went far.

“Let’s try this again. Who hired you?” Darius said.

I smiled, “If I wanted him dead, I would have aimed for his heart not his hand. I saved his, and your lives. Conner poisoned the wine. I wouldn’t talk before because Gregor helped him get the poison inside the castle. Just didn’t think it was a good idea to expose him while he was so close to you… with a sword. Also, Conner hired the pirates to kill Jaron.”

They both stared at me shocked. “Why should we believe you?” Kerwyn finally said.

“Is the Queen wearing green to dinner, I’d like to match her outfit, and I’m afraid that’s all I’ve brought.” I said in my Carthyan accent. It was a password; Darius would know it.

His eyes widened. Kerwyn looked confused, noting Darius’s reaction.

“It can’t be.” Darius said. “Jaron?”

“Long time no see.” I said, “Did you ever open that note I gave you Kerwyn?”

Kerwyn stared at me but reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope with a red wax seal, “You said not to open it until you returned. So I didn’t.” 

“The note says, When I return I will give you the smoothest stone I found while at the beach. (Which is where I ran off to after getting off the ship to Bymar before it left Avenia). This is how you will know it is me.”

Kerwyn had opened it up and after confirming it said that Darius left the room. “Uhhh… you’re just going to leave me here?” I yelled after him.

Kerwyn cupped my face in his hands, “You’re really alive.”

“Yes.” I said. 

  
After finding out I was Jaron, and that I was alive, my father had rushed into the room and actually hugged me. It felt good. Of course, he then lectured me… a lot.

King Humfrey wasn’t very happy to find out that I had lied to him, but after Kerwyn explained my reasoning, Humfrey understood why I did it. 

I resigned my position as leader of the Lodge. It wouldn’t be appropriate for a Carthyan Prince to hold so much power and influence in other countries. 

The King of Avenia wasn’t happy at all, I had destroyed the pirates, and brought the thieve attacks to my father’s attention. 

Veldergrath was relieved of his position as a regent, and, surprisingly, my father actually took my suggestion to ask Harlowe to take the position. 

Roden and Tobias left the Lodge as well, vowing to stay by my side no matter what. 

I took them to Farthenwood, Conner’s home, because winner takes all. I renamed it Erinwood after my mother. I met a beautiful girl there named Imogen, and the funniest servant to mess with, Mott.

A few weeks later we heard the King of Avenia had died in his sleep, his second in command, Commander Kippenger would become King. 

Happily Ever After


End file.
